


Le Soleil Levant

by Calimera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, French Revolution Era, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Terror Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: 1779, et après – Il était un soldat de l'armée, plus habitué aux plans de bataille qu'aux mystères à résoudre. Mais Napoléon Bonaparte trouva en Francis Bonnefoy un mystère fascinant...Entre 1792 et 1794 – L'ère de la Terreur n'avait pas encore atteint son crépuscule lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre, lui, ce général corse si particulier…





	1. Part I - Napoléon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wschodzące Słońce (tłumaczenie PL)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725166) by [Michelle8964](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle8964/pseuds/Michelle8964)



> **Cette histoire est née de ma récente et assez inattendue fixation sur Napoléon Bonaparte qui m'a donné envie d'écrire dans le fandom après quelques années sans écrire quoique ce soit, il se peut donc que je sois rouillée mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment et je voulais vous la faire partager !**
> 
> **Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien en écrivant sur l'univers et ses personnages.**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Il s'était installé dans un coin tranquille, adossé à un arbre, dans la cour du collège de Brienne pour mieux savourer son livre. Au bout d'un moment, sa tranquillité se retrouva perturbée. On parlait de lui, il le sentait. On chuchotait derrière son dos. Le petit garçon leva discrètement les yeux de son exemplaire des Confessions de Jean-Jacques Rousseau pour observer la petite bande de garçons qui se faisaient des messes basses. Bien qu'il était trop loin pour les entendre, le jeune Napoléon savait que c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient. Ils n'étaient pas discrets, Napoléon pouvait bien les voir en train de jeter un œil en sa direction, tout en continuant de parler entre eux, et Napoléon devinait sans peine que ce n'étaient pas des éloges sur sa personne._

 

_Depuis qu'il était entré au collège d'Autun, puis à l’École Royale Militaire de Brienne, il avait été la cible occasionnelle des insultes de ses camarades, pour qui il faisait trop Corse, trop Italien, à leurs goûts. Ils se moquaient de son accent, de son nom, de son teint hâlé._

 

_Napoléon ripostait parfois. À l'inverse de son frère Joseph, timide et calme, Napoléon était un enfant fier qui n'entendait pas se laisser faire. Souvent, il avait été repris par les abbés et autres enseignants et souvent Napoléon finissait par se réfugier dans un coin tranquille où il pouvait savourer la lecture de ses livres, ceux-ci étant ses compagnons les plus fidèles depuis qu'il avait gagné le sol français._

 

_Napoléon se tendit, soudain sombre et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa lecture, alors qu'en réalité il se servait de l'ouvrage pour observer discrètement les environs. Cette bande de garçons pouvait être susceptible de venir le provoquer, une fois de plus, et Napoléon tenait à se préparer à cette éventualité pour mieux riposter._

 

_Un peu plus loin, dans la cour, il remarqua un des abbés en pleine conversation avec un autre homme. Napoléon l'avait remarqué avant de voir l’abbé, car cet homme ne portait pas les habits habituels que portaient les adultes qui travaillaient au sein de l'école. Ses vêtements révélaient le signe d'un certain confort social, pas trop pour paraître extravagant mais pas assez pour donner l'impression de faire parti d'une classe modeste. Napoléon supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne aisée venue inscrire son enfant ou pour apporter une donation à l'école._

 

_Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez cet homme, mais Napoléon ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus…_

 

_Mais Napoléon ne pouvait pas y réfléchir davantage. Déjà, il entendait ces affreux garçons s'approcher._

 

– _Hé, Bonaparte ! cria l'un d'eux. C'est quoi déjà ton nom bizarre ?_

 

– _Je crois que c'est Napoléon, répondit un autre._

 

– _Non, il le prononce à l'italienne, ajouta un autre garçon. Napoleone, ajouta-t-il avec un accent italien exagéré._

 

_Un garçon à sa droite pouffa. « Paille au nez » renchérit-il._

 

_Les autres rirent en harmonie._

 

_Napoléon grinça des dents._

 

– _C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, Paille au nez ? Que les Corses ont tous fui comme des lâches lorsqu'ils ont vu les soldats français débarquer sur l'île ?_

 

– _Ils ont eu la trouille ! Eux, ils sont qu'une île mais nous, on a une grande armée !_

 

_Napoléon sentit la colère grimper en lui. Ces idiots, que pouvaient-ils savoir de la Corse, eux qui n'avaient jamais connu la fierté de ses habitants, ses ruelles ensoleillées, et la brise marine ?_

 

_Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur eux. Ils poussèrent un cri de surprise et ripostèrent._

 

_Au loin, l'abbé poussa une exclamation et courut à leur rencontre, son compagnon sur ses talons, bien décidé à les séparer. Avec force, il empoigna Napoléon par l'épaule et l'éloigna de ses camarades, et commença à lui faire la leçon. Napoléon ne s'en préoccupait guère, n'écoutant qu'à moitié. Du coin de l’œil, il s'aperçut que l'homme blond s'était chargé de sermonner les autres garçons. Il pouvait entendre, de loin, sa voix :_

 

– _N'avez-vous pas honte d'agir ainsi ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite ses petits camarades !_

 

– _C'est lui qui nous a attaqué le premier, Monsieur ! osa répondre un des garçons, soit par bravoure, soit par stupidité. Napoléon penchait pour la seconde option._

 

_Les autres garçons hochèrent la tête. L'homme, lui, secoua la sienne._

 

– _C'est peut-être lui qui a attaqué le premier, mais vous, jeunes gens, l'avez d'abord provoqué, fit remarquer l'homme avec un ton dur et sévère. Ce n'est pas courtois de se moquer des autres, simplement parce qu'ils sont différents. La plupart d'entre vous avez la peau rose et pâle et le cheveu blond ou châtain, c'est fréquent en France, mais pas dans d'autres pays comme l’Égypte ou la Chine. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si on venait à se moquer de vous à cause de cela ?_

 

_Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux, soudainement gênés._

 

– _Pas très bien, je crois, finit par répondre un garçon._

 

– _À l'avenir, vous penserez à ceci avant de venir provoquer votre petit camarade. M'avez-vous compris ? demanda l'homme._

 

– _Oui, Monsieur, répondirent des enfants tous en chœur._

 

_Napoléon observa avec curiosité ce spectacle, sa colère s'évaporant peu à peu. Il émanait de cet homme une autorité calme et naturelle qui faisait que les enfants s'étaient calmés et avaient obéi sans faire d'histoire, quelque chose que même les enseignants de l'école prenaient plus de temps pour arriver à ce résultat._

 

_Il se laissa entraîner par l'abbé jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire d'histoire, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 

_Une heure à peine après son altercation avec les garçons, Napoléon étudiait dans sa chambre. Il avait relevé les yeux des papiers contenant ses leçons, qui étaient étalés sur son bureau en entendant des bruits de pas provenant du couloir. Il reconnut la voix de l'abbé, et il eut la surprise de constater que l'homme blond était encore présent en entendant sa voix. Napoléon tendit l'oreille en entendant une mention de son nom._

 

– _Cet enfant-là est une forte tête, racontait l'abbé, mais je dois l'avouer, c'est un garçon intelligent, avec une tête bien faite et une volonté farouche. Cela fait seulement un mois que nous l'avons parmi nous, et chaque jour il ne cesse de me surprendre._

 

– _Il parle très bien la langue, pour quelqu'un qui n'est arrivé sur le sol français depuis plus de trois mois, remarqua l'homme._

 

– _Son père, Charles Bonaparte, est l’un des représentants de la noblesse corse à Versailles, répondit l'abbé, et il a décidé de scolariser ses enfants en France. Nous avons aussi reçu la visite de son frère, Joseph –_

 

_Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, et Napoléon n'en entendit plus davantage._

 

* * *

 

Napoléon Bonaparte n'en avait pas eu conscience au début, mais cela avait été sa toute première rencontre avec Francis Bonnefoy. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé la véritable nature de cet homme, à l'époque, mais une partie de lui avait été convaincue depuis le début que cet homme était bien plus que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir, et il avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct, celui-ci l'ayant déjà emmené si loin.

 

Cet intérêt et cette curiosité insatiable envers une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais plutôt croisé plusieurs fois, de façon furtive, avaient surpris Bonaparte lui-même, mais en analysant il s'était rendu compte que son intérêt était fondé.

 

Bonaparte avait souvent ressassé les souvenirs de ces rencontres dans son esprit, essayant de se remémorer jusque dans les moindres détails.

 

Un homme qui ne vieillissait pas d'un jour, même dix ans après l'avoir rencontré, un homme qui ne faisait partie ni du peuple, ni de la noblesse et qui pourtant se mêlait à eux avec aise et familiarité, un homme qui n'avait de jeune que son apparence…

 

Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune aristocrate, et les gens – qu'ils viennent du peuple ou de la noblesse – semblaient graviter de façon naturelle et irrésistible vers lui. Bonaparte n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

 

Il était une énigme pour les simples mortels, et Bonaparte était tombé dans le piège, et guettait chaque moment où il serait susceptible de le rencontrer, analysait chaque tête blonde qu'il croisait dans l'espoir de revoir cet étrange inconnu.

 

Une multitude de sentiments avait envahi son être le jour où il apprit l'existence des nations, et Bonaparte ne pouvait se rappeler quel sentiment avait dominé. Ce dont il avait été certain, c'était de ce sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il découvrit que l'objet de sa fascination n'était pas un classique aristocrate, mais bien plus. Oh, bien plus !

 

Les personnifications n'étaient que des idées, mais Francis Bonnefoy – nation française – était réel, et Napoléon Bonaparte entendait bien le rencontrer.

 

Rencontrer la nation de France n'allait pas être facile, mais Napoléon Bonaparte n'avait pas peur des obstacles. Au contraire, il prenait cela pour un défi et il entendait bien le remporter.

 

* * *

 

_Un soir de 1785 à Valence où il était affecté auprès du régiment d'artillerie de la Fère, il partit dîner en compagnie de Bourrienne, l'un de ses plus proches camarades, à l'auberge la plus proche du régiment. Ils avaient revêtu une cape munie d'une cagoule pour dissimuler leurs uniformes militaires et ne pas être importunés._

 

_Entre quelques bouchées, il commentait les exercices militaires de la journée. Bourrienne écoutait et ajoutait des commentaires de temps en temps._

 

_La tranquillité de leur repas, ainsi que celle des autres clients, fut cependant perturbée par le bruit d'une conversation commençant à s'envenimer et les clients eurent à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un homme fut projeté en arrière, et atterrit sur une table qui se renversa sous son poids._

 

_L'homme se redressa et fixa son agresseur d'un air mauvais._

 

– _Jeune freluquet, vous allez regretter sévèrement votre geste !_

 

_D'un geste rapide, il dégaina une épée dissimulée jusqu'alors sous son manteau, déclenchant des exclamations de surprise de la part des clients._

 

_Bonaparte regarda en direction de l'agresseur en question. Malgré le chapeau qui dissimulait ses cheveux, il pouvait discerner un visage imberbe, et ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans. Et pourtant, en analysant ce regard, il constata avec une surprise dissimulée un sang froid et une sagesse de celui qui avait vécu de nombreuses années._

 

– _Monsieur, énonça-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée et pourtant sévère, c'est vous qui allez regretter votre geste si vous ne vous excusez pas. Je ne saurais tolérer une fripouille telle que vous au sein de ce royaume._

 

_Voyant que la fripouille en question n'allait en aucun cas s'excuser, l'homme au chapeau laissa échapper un soupir, et dégaina à son tour son épée._

 

_Le duel s'engagea alors sous les hurlements de la foule. Malgré eux, Bonaparte et Bourrienne ne purent s'empêcher d'y assister avec attention._

 

– _Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, vous maniez votre lame comme un manche à balai ! nargua l'homme au chapeau._

 

– _Comme un manche à balai ! Jeune insolent, je suis soldat de l'armée royale ! J'ai remporté de nombreuses batailles au service de la couronne : la bataille de San Pietro en 1734, la bataille de Lauffeld en 1747 et la bataille de Bergen en 1759 !_

 

– _Soldat de l'armée, vraiment ? fit l'homme avec une once de surprise dans la voix._

 

_Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, le soldat relança une attaque que l'homme blond para. Le combat allait bon train. Malgré lui, Bonaparte était impressionné de voir avec quel talent et quel fluidité l'homme blond – qui n'avait pourtant rien d'un soldat – menait le combat._

 

_Les duellistes volèrent de table en table, renversant tout sur leur passage. Les clients s'écartèrent, assez pour ne pas être malencontreusement touché, mais restant assez proches pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle._

 

– _Fort bien ! déclara l'homme blond. Puisque vous avez si bien servi la France au cours de vos combats, je vous laisserai la vie sauve. Contentez-vous de vous excuser, Monsieur._

 

– _M'excuser ! C'est que ce coquin a de l'esprit ! Et d'abord, jeune homme, on se découvre face à un représentant de l'armée !_

 

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il embrocha le chapeau de son adversaire et le fit tomber. Une masse de cheveux blonds et ondulés tombèrent alors sur les épaules de l'homme._

 

_L'homme répliqua en s'élançant et, en un éclair, il apparu derrière son adversaire et lui fit deux belles entailles juste au niveau des fesses. Le soldat, surpris, passa les mains sur son postérieur et l'observa d'un air outré. L'homme profita de cet instant d'inattention pour lui porter un coup avec le pommeau de son épée juste en-dessous du menton. Assommé par la violence du coup, le soldat tomba à la renverse et atterrit sur le sol par les fesses._

 

_Parmi les clients, le délire battait son comble, et même l'aubergiste riait de bon cœur._

 

– _Sachez, Monsieur, que je ne permets à personne de me manquer de respect, même pas un représentant de l'armée royale._

 

_Les clients applaudirent, satisfaits par cet inattendu mais fort apprécié spectacle. Certains d'entre eux retournèrent à leurs verres ou leurs assiettes, commentant ce qu'il venait de se produire._

 

_Le soldat succomba à la violence du coup reçu au menton, et sombra dans l'inconscience, juste aux pieds de Bonaparte et Bourrienne. L'homme blond l'observa, puis Bonaparte et son camarade et avisa les habits qu'ils avaient revêtus. Le regard bleu brillait, et Bonaparte se demanda l'espace d'un instant si l'homme avait repéré leurs uniformes de l'armée sous leurs cagoules_

 

– _Les uniformes sont élégants, mais les cagoules sont un peu sinistres si je peux me permettre, se contenta-t-il de dire._

 

* * *

 

La nation de Corse se nommait Marcu. Il avait le cheveu noir, le teint olive et les yeux d'un bleu semblable à celui qui colorait la Méditerranée pendant la saison estivale.

 

Napoléon Bonaparte se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec Marcu. Il avait obtenu une permission, et en avait profité pour retourner dans sa Corse natale, auprès de sa famille, et avait réussi à arranger une rencontre auprès de Marcu, désireux de rencontrer celui qui incarnait son pays natal, mais aussi désireux d'obtenir des informations.

 

Le rendez-vous avait eu lieu dans la demeure de Marcu, une maison aux pierres blanches à Ajaccio. Bonaparte avait à peine eu le temps de se présenter que Marcu avait déjà pris la parole :

 

– Je sais qui vous êtes, l'interrompit Marcu. Vous êtes _Napoleone Buonaparte_. Croyez-moi, une famille de quinze personnes aussi influente que la vôtre ne s'oublie pas facilement !

 

Bonaparte estima que cela se passait de commentaire.

 

– À présent, c'est _Napoléon Bonaparte_ , se contenta-t-il de commenter.

 

– Hum, vous le prononcez à la française, remarqua Marcu d'un ton bourru. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, votre famille ne cache pas ses préférences. Vos petites querelles avec Pascal Paoli m'ont donné la migraine pendant des jours.

 

– Nous faisons partie de la France, à présent, répondit Bonaparte.

 

Marcu le fixa un moment, faisant tourner sa pipe entre ses dents et Bonaparte eut l'impression que ce regard sondait son âme.

 

– Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi, répondit-il. Il y a quelques temps encore, j'étais indépendant, et voilà qu'on envahi mon île et on me proclame Français. C'est comme vous, ajouta-t-il en pointant Bonaparte du bout de sa pipe. Vous étiez cet obstiné petit bonhomme, revendiquant vos origines avec fierté et rejetant les Français du plus profond de votre être. Oh ! Je sais tout cela ! dit-il en voyant Bonaparte prêt à prendre la parole. Et à présent, vous voilà ! Francisant votre nom, vous engageant pour son armée, et critiquant Pascal Paoli que vous admiriez tant jadis…

 

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas autour de sa table de salon, soudainement songeur.

 

– J'admire Paoli, concéda Marcu. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Il est à la solde du roi d'Angleterre. Je suis déjà intégré au royaume de France, je ne saurais souffrir de devenir un royaume anglo-corse. Rien que le nom me donne la nausée !

 

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait choisir la France, plutôt que l'Angleterre ? Bonaparte s'entendit demander.

 

– _Francescu_ fait de bonnes pâtisseries, répondit Marcu sans sourciller.

 

– Allons, soyez sérieux, ne put s'empêcher de sermonner Bonaparte.

 

– Je suis sérieux, répondit Marcu, elles sont excellentes.

 

Il soupira lorsqu'il remarqua le regard quelque peu irrité de Bonaparte.

 

– Ma préférence, dit-il, va à la France car Arthur n'est qu'un incorrigible faiseur de leçon qui ferait mieux de balayer devant sa porte et de s'occuper de son roi plutôt que de se mêler de la politique des autres. Si l'on me donnait le choix, je ne choisirais ni l'un ni l'autre mais je ne suis plus tout à fait indépendant. Alors, quitte à pouvoir choisir quelqu'un, autant prendre le moins pire des deux.

 

– Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ? Bonaparte demanda après un moment de silence. Le représentant de la France.

 

Marcu laissa échapper un rire court.

 

– Quand il n'est pas à Versailles, il est Dieu-sait-où quelque part en province ou sur Paris. Autant dire, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

 

– Vient-il souvent vous rendre visite ? s'enquit Bonaparte, tâchant de contrôler sa voix.

 

– Parfois, mais pas très souvent, et je m'en porte mieux ainsi. Et il risque de ne plus avoir le temps de venir me voir avant un bon moment !

 

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

 

– Le peuple gronde. Vous êtes dans l'armée, vous avez du vous en rendre compte. Seulement, il n'est pas question d'une petite révolte. Le peuple refoule sa colère depuis trop longtemps… et un jour, ça va exploser, et plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. Je n'aimerais pas être là le jour où ça arrivera.

 

Il souffla dans sa pipe, l'air penseur.

 

– Je dirais même que, le jour où ça arrivera, l'Europe cessera de respirer, pendant un instant…

 

* * *

 

Trouver les indices lui permettant de le mener jusqu'à France n'était pas une mince affaire.

 

Bonaparte tentait, avec obstination, de trouver le moindre renseignement sur la nation qui s'était nommée Francis Bonnefoy. Seulement, dans le chaos qui s'était installé en France depuis la prise de la Bastille et dans le capharnaüm qu'étaient devenus ses réseaux d'informateurs avec la Révolution, il n'avait réussi qu'à trouver des brides par-ci par-là pour s'ajouter aux maigres informations obtenues avant 1789.

 

Si Bonaparte n'avait pas eu la chance de le rencontrer, il aurait cru que l'homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple fantôme car l'accès à la moindre information concernant la nation de France était difficile à obtenir. La plupart des personnes l'ayant connu avaient disparu en exil ou avaient été emportées par la Faucheuse et la moindre preuve concrète que ces personnes aient été en contact avec la nation de France avait tout simplement disparu. C'était comme si un pouvoir supérieur rayait toute trace de l'existence de Francis Bonnefoy.

 

Francis Bonnefoy était semblable à un esprit. Impossible à rencontrer, sauf lorsque celui-ci accepte de se montrer, et impossible à saisir et à maîtriser.

 

Sans aucun doute, ce fantôme devait encore hanter les murs de Versailles, où la famille royale s'enfermait depuis ce jour funeste du 14 juillet 1789. Le rencontrer serait un challenge.

 

Fort heureusement, Napoléon Bonaparte aimait les challenges.

 

* * *

 

_La dernière fois que Napoléon Bonaparte vit Francis Bonnefoy, ce fut une journée de chaos. Il se trouvait à Paris ce moment-là et les cloches avaient résonné d'un bruit terrible et funeste, appelant les révolutionnaires aux armes._

 

_Les gardes suisses s'étaient battus pour défendre le palais des Tuileries et ses occupants mais aucune force sur terre n'avait été en mesure d'empêcher les révolutionnaires d'attaquer le palais. Sous les cris et la violence, l'intérieur du palais fut ravagé et les gardes massacrés._

 

_Bonaparte était arrivé quelques heures après l'assaut, le palais vide de ses habitants, exceptés ceux qui avaient succombé à la fureur révolutionnaire. De nombreux tableaux et objets de valeurs gisaient, détruits et éparpillés sur le sol. Bonaparte n'y accordait que peu d'attention, excepté à une seule chose._

 

_Un petit tableau qui avait été décroché avec violence, et dont la plaque portant le titre et des bois du cadre manquaient. Bonaparte n'y aurait prêté aucune attention, s'il n'avait pas reconnu un visage familier._

 

_Il le dégagea des débris pour mieux l'observer. Un portrait de Francis Bonnefoy, se tenant debout, et vêtu d'habits qui devaient dater du début du siècle. Bonaparte l'examina jusqu'à l'enregistrer dans les moindres détails. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de contempler ce visage qui n'avait pas vieilli depuis la réalisation de cette peinture. Les cheveux blonds tombaient sur l'épaule de façon gracieuse, le bleu des yeux était semblable au bleu royal, et le sourire semblait espiègle._

 

_Il était si perdu dans la contemplation du tableau qu'il n'avait remarqué la présence d'un autre que lorsque le bruit de ses pas précipités devinrent audibles. Bonaparte releva brusquement la tête._

 

_Francis Bonnefoy avait l'air aussi surpris de le croiser que Bonaparte de le voir._

 

– _Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, le ton dur et alerte._

 

_Pris au dépourvu, Bonaparte répondit rapidement :_

 

– … _Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. La curiosité m'a poussé ici après avoir entendu parler de l'attaque._

 

– _Vous ne trouverez rien ici, répondit Francis Bonnefoy. Tout a été saccagé et tout le monde a fui le palais._

 

– _Tout le monde sauf vous, fit remarquer Bonaparte._

 

– _Oui mais je ne devrais pas rester ici. Je dois m'en aller rejoindre…, il s'interrompit puis observa Bonaparte. Vous devriez en faire autant, il ajouta avec un ton dur._

 

_Sur ces paroles, il se retourna puis s'éloigna en vitesse._

 

– _Attendez ! s'écria Bonaparte. Attendez !_

 

_Il essaya de le suivre, mais il le perdit vite de vue. Bonaparte soupira, il lui serait difficile de le retrouver dans ce labyrinthe alors que sa nation devait connaître les moindres recoins du palais. Il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience et attendre une nouvelle rencontre avec sa nation. Une rencontre qui, il le jurait, serait sa dernière._

 

_Sans doute était-il parti rejoindre Louis XVI. La famille royale avait, il le savait, quitté le palais pour se réfugier dans les locaux de l'Assemblée. Le roi avait préféré fuir devant la menace, plutôt que de résister._

 

_Ce roi n'était pas un soldat, songeait avec mépris Bonaparte. Il n'avait pas les compétences pour régner, et le désordre et l'anarchie avaient fini par l'emporter. Il pouvait sentir les regards hostiles et méfiants de la population de Paris. Son calme et sa réserve leur paraissaient suspects. Une part au fond de lui s'assombrit. Il haïssait ce climat hostile ou chacun dénonçait tout le monde, il méprisait ce roi qu'il trouvait trop faible._

 

_Bonaparte avait pris une décision. Plus rien n'allait en France, et il fallait imposer la loi et rétablir l'ordre et la paix. Pour cela, il fallait un dirigeant qui sache décider et imposer sa volonté. Un homme d'audace, d'énergie et de force. Une part en lui pensa qu'il pouvait être cet homme._

 

_Mais qu'était un dirigeant, sans sa nation ?_

 

* * *

 

L'univers des salons ne lui était pas étranger, mais ce n'était pas un milieu dans lequel il se sentait à sa place. Il était un homme d'action et non de cour, et ce système de faveurs et contre-faveurs l'ennuyait. Mais, comme disait l'expression, quand on est à Rome, faisons comme les Romains, et Bonaparte n'avait pas avancé aussi loin pour reculer.

 

Aussi méprisant trouvait-il ce système, il l'avait servi de nombreuses fois. Après s'être distingué au cours de nombreuses batailles remportées pour la France, dont le siège de Toulon, Bonaparte se faisait petit à petit un nom au sein de la bonne société et il pouvait compter au sein de son réseau des personnalités influentes.

 

C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à rencontrer le frère de Robespierre. Celui-ci, à défaut de lui révéler ce qu'il savait des agissements de son frère et ses relations avec Francis Bonnefoy, lui avait offert les noms d'anciens employés du château de Versailles, les heureux rescapés qui avaient échappé à la guillotine.

 

Bonaparte les avait traqué puis interrogé un à un, obtenant peu à peu les informations qu'il désirait. Il voulait tout savoir. Son tempérament, sa relation avec la famille royale déchue et plus particulièrement le roi, les batailles auxquelles il avait participé, ses relations avec les autres nations, ses passe-temps. Tout.

 

Il n'avait réussi à trouver que très peu de choses depuis que la Révolution avait éclaté, et encore moins de choses depuis cette date funeste où le roi avait rencontré sa fin. Il n'avait réussi à découvrir que de faibles renseignements. Des lieux où l'on pensait l'avoir vu, seul ou en compagnie des personnalités influentes de la Révolution - Danton, Saint Juste, Robespierre, etc - , des quelques mesures dont il était à peu près sûr qu'elles venaient de lui. Les personnes qu'il avait réussi, ou échoué, à sauver. Les objets ou monuments du patrimoine qu'il avait parvenu à sauvegarder.

 

Bonaparte avait interrogé toutes ces personnes de façon méticuleuse, jusqu'à arriver au dernier de la liste.

 

Il était venu à la rencontre de l'ancien médecin qui officiait à Versailles, et s'était retiré avec lui dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué à Paris. Il avait choisi un rendez-vous nocturne, par mesure de discrétion. Après tout, la nuit tous les chats sont gris...

 

– Comment avez-vous connu Francis Bonnefoy ? demanda-t-il.

 

Le médecin le fixa avec un air intimidé, mais Bonaparte savait qu'il n'oserait pas mentir à un général de l'armée.

 

– Je l'ai traité à Versailles, avoua le médecin au bout d'un moment. Ce n'était pas un patient docile, il ajouta doucement comme s'il l'avouait pour lui-même.

 

– La docilité ne fait pas les grands hommes, commenta Bonaparte.

 

Après un instant, il demanda :

 

– Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

 

Il resta silencieux un moment, le regard ailleurs, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir. Puis, il répondit lentement, doucement, comme s'il mesurait ses mots :

 

– C'était peu avant que la famille royale ne soit déplacée aux Tuileries. Il m'a donné congé après avoir remercié pour mes services.

 

Entre 1789 et 1790 donc..., songea Bonaparte.

 

– Et ensuite ? Il me faut tout savoir, citoyen, tout ce que vous savez sur lui, même les choses les plus superflues.

 

Le médecin leva les yeux vers lui, fatigué par la vieillesse mais déterminé.

 

– Je souhaiterais vous répondre, général, répondit-il avec un ton doux, mais je ne souhaite pas dire quoique ce soit qui puisse porter préjudice à Monsieur Bonnefoy.

 

Bonaparte sourit, appréciant la loyauté encore durable de cet ancien médecin envers son patient. En ces temps sombres où tout le monde dénonçait son prochain pour le moindre geste de travers, il chérissait la loyauté plus que tout, et apprécia le fait que Francis Bonnefoy ait été entouré de personnes fidèles et loyales.

 

– Soyez rassuré, citoyen. Je n'ai aucune intention d'envoyer Monsieur Bonnefoy devant un tribunal. Mais un peuple ne peut vivre sans sa nation.

 

Le médecin eut un hochet de surprise.

 

– Vous… vous savez ?

 

– En effet citoyen. Dans le chaos de la révolution, notre nation a disparu et il nous faut la retrouver, avant que les choses ne s'aggravent davantage. Vous comprenez donc qu'il est dans votre intérêt de me dire tout ce que vous savez sur Francis Bonnefoy.

 

Le médecin resta un moment silencieux, et Bonaparte devinait sans peine que les pensées grouillaient dans son esprit, mais il resta patient. Puis, le médecin finit par lâcher un soupir résigné. Cela ressemblait, pour Bonaparte, au doux son de la capitulation.

 

Le médecin se rapprocha, et commença à parler.

 

Plus haut, dans le ciel, le soleil se leva doucement comme le signe d'un nouveau commencement...


	2. Part II - Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Voici le second et dernier chapitre, merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté !**
> 
> **Ce chapitre se révèle être avec moins (?) de références historiques que le précédent, j'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**
> 
> **Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Napoléon s'appartient à lui tout seul.**

_Sous ses yeux, Versailles s’étalait, majestueuse et nocturne, lorsqu’il s'était levé et avait avancé jusqu’au balcon. Francis avait encore du mal à entendre à quel point Versailles était silencieuse, elle qui était si mouvementée, si chaotique. Il avait encore plus du mal à croire que tout pouvait être aussi silencieux après les événements des derniers jours, lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes mais surtout de femmes en colère avaient envahi la cour du château, réclamant la présence du roi, insultant la reine pour enfin demander à ce qu'elle apparaisse elle-aussi._

 

_Les femmes étaient parties à présent, avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps, mais le souvenir de leur venue marquait encore les esprits à Versailles._

 

_Inconsciemment, Francis serra le rebord du balcon si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blancs, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Francis avait toujours été quelqu'un de mélancolique. Les temps glorieux d'Henri IV et Louis XIV lui manquait, parfois, mais il n’avait pas très envie de les revivre pour autant. Tout cela appartenait au passé et sa mélancolie ne pouvait lui faire oublier les temps sombres de ces époques révolues. Comme son peuple, Francis vivait l'instant présent. Ce qui existait était là sous ces yeux : la vie ; la mort ; les révoltes ; ce temps d'incertitude ; cet instant d’octobre 1789._

 

_Il prit froid, soudainement, et s'éloigna du balcon. Louis XVI le rejoignit au moment où Francis fermait les hautes fenêtres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils partagèrent un moment de silence. Puis, Louis sourit sombrement, comme s'il avait deviné les préoccupations de Francis._

 

_Ce qui n'était pas compliqué, il avait les mêmes._

 

– _Ils souhaitent m'envoyer en prison, avoua tout d'un coup Louis. Une prison dorée, mais une prison tout de même_

 

_Il fit quelques pas, songeur. Il murmura, comme pour lui-même :_

 

– _Puisqu'il le faut, j'irais à Paris. Si cela peut rassurer le peuple..._

 

_Francis ne dit rien. Il avait lui-aussi deviné que ce n'était pas par bonté que le peuple souhaitait que le roi et sa famille rejoignent le Palais des Tuileries. C'était pour mieux les surveiller._

 

_Ils avaient de moins en moins confiance en « Monsieur Veto » et « l'Autrichienne » …_

 

_Au bout d'un moment, Louis ajouta, avec assurance cette fois : « Avec du temps et de la patience, tout finira par s'arranger. »_

 

– _Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? l'interrogea Francis, malgré lui._

 

– _Vous êtes avec moi, lui répondit simplement Louis._

 

_Ce simple fait semblait le rassurer._

 

_Francis l'observa sans rien dire. Il taisait les voix au fond de lui qui disaient : « Oui, je suis avec vous, mais je suis aussi auprès de ces révolutionnaires qui souhaitent la fin des privilèges et de la monarchie absolue. » et « Je suis aussi avec le peuple, qui gronde et meurt de faim et qui en a assez »._

 

_Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Francis craignait que cette révolution lui ravisse son roi. Les événements avaient pris une proportion jamais imaginée par Versailles. Louis n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était soit la guerre civile, soit la résignation et il s'était résigné._

 

_En soi, songeait Francis, la révolution n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose. Le peuple grondait depuis trop longtemps, las de la misère, et Francis avait approuvé l'abolition des privilèges, ainsi que la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen. L'Assemblée régnante avait certes diminué les pouvoirs du roi mais au moins, le roi et sa famille demeuraient sains et saufs. Pour le temps venu._

 

– _Je l'espère de tout cœur, murmura Francis, détournant son regard._

 

_Il fallait que les choses s'arrangent. Il le fallait._

 

_Qu'allait-il sinon devenir sans dirigeant, en cette ère de révoltes et d'incertitudes ?_

 

* * *

 

La pluie tapait violemment contre les vitres, faisant écho à la migraine qui cognait fort dans sa tête. Francis se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre la vitre et la froideur du verre lui fit du bien l'espace d'un instant.

 

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait trouvé refuge dans la chambre de ce petit hôtel. Il n'était pas non plus tout à fait sûr du jour qu'il était. Le temps lui était devenu une notion assez vague depuis un certain temps.

 

De façon assez ironique, il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis que ses souverains avaient perdu la tête…

 

Le vent se mêla à la pluie qui fit secouer les vitres, les rues étaient sombres et le ciel était gris, et Francis songea brièvement au fait que le temps gris et pluvieux reflétait son état d'esprit. Il ferma les yeux, son corps prenant appui sur la fenêtre, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

 

Francis aspirait à cela. Un esprit calme et apaisé, n'étant plus tourmenté par le tourbillons de sentiments contradictoires qui rageaient en lui depuis des années et par des souvenirs sinistres.

 

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent, le faisant ouvrir les yeux. Était-ce le son de pas montant les escaliers, ou simplement la migraine cognant dans sa tête ? Dans son état de faiblesse, il ne pouvait plus faire la différence.

 

Des coups se firent entendre, cette fois-ci il en était sûr. Cela venait de la porte, juste derrière lui.

 

Qui trouverait-il derrière cette porte, s'il venait à l'ouvrir ? Un ami, un allié, un ennemi, des fantômes, ou ses démons ayant pris la forme de révolutionnaires assoiffés de sang et prêts à le traîner une fois de plus devant la guillotine ?

 

Même si la mort se trouvait derrière sa porte, Francis songeait qu'il serait malpoli de la faire attendre.

 

Peu importe qui se trouvait derrière sa porte, il ne pourrait échapper à l'inévitable...

 

– La porte n'est pas verrouillée, parvint-il à dire à voix haute, la voix légèrement rauque après avoir passé des jours sans parler.

 

Que pouvait-il perdre davantage, en laissant la porte s'ouvrir, lui qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup… à part perdre sa tête une nouvelle fois ?

 

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et des bruits de bottes sur le sol se firent entendre, puis la porte se referma.

 

– Vous êtes un homme difficile à trouver, déclara la voix en guise de présentation.

 

Francis eut un petit sourire en réaction, bien qu'il s'agissait plus d'une grimace. Il se retourna pour faire face à son invité.

 

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec un regard d'aigle, le cheveu corbeau et vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée. Un général.

 

Il plissa des yeux, observant son invité. Celui-là était l'un des siens, il le sentait… mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Il était sien, et en même temps il était autre. Francis remarqua son teint légèrement hâlé, comme s'il avait connu les effets du soleil, et se remémora son accent traînant.

 

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait l'Italie, la Méditerranée, la mer, le soleil…

 

Puis Francis comprit.

 

_Tiens, un Corse…_

 

– Mon… état m'empêche de sortir trop souvent, je le crains, Francis répondit enfin à sa question.

 

_Ça et les révolutionnaires toujours prêts à ramener une nouvelle proie devant la guillotine…_

 

Les yeux du Corse se posèrent sur la blessure se trouvant au niveau de son cou, la trace encore vive de sa dernière rencontre avec la Faucheuse. Vulnérable sous le poids de ce regard fixant sa cicatrice, Francis ramena d'un geste de la main une mèche de cheveux pour la couvrir.

 

Le général l'observa sans rien dire.

 

– Qui êtes-vous ? Francis demanda enfin.

 

– Mon nom est Napoléon Bonaparte, général de l'armée.

 

Il l'avait prononcé à la française, mais Francis avait détecté le fantôme d'un accent ayant prononcé _Buonaparte_ au lieu de Bonaparte.

 

– En quel honneur ai-je droit à la visite d'un général ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rictus.

 

Ce général pouvait-il savoir qui il était réellement ? Non il ne pouvait pas savoir… Comment le pouvait-il ? Il avait soigneusement caché son identité… Il s'était bien caché depuis son exécution...

 

_Ne rien révéler, à personne… Ne faire confiance à personne. Personne !_

 

Quiconque connaissait le véritable nom d'une personne détenait un pouvoir sur elle… Comme le pouvoir de la dénoncer et l'envoyer à la Faucheuse.

 

Francis ne pouvait se permettre de refaire cette erreur… Il avait déjà tant perdu.

 

Bonaparte avança de deux pas, pas plus, veillant à garder une distance respectueuse.

 

– Une nouvelle page s'est tournée depuis la prise de la Bastille, et cet événement a été le déclencheur de nombreux autres. La monarchie bâtie sur les dépenses considérables et la misère du peuple n'est plus, et un nouveau régime s'est mis en place. Des sacrifices ont du être faits pour en arriver jusque-là mais tous les sacrifices ne furent pas bénéfiques. La France ne cesse de saigner, encore et encore. S'il n'y a personne pour l'arrêter et arranger la situation, elle se videra de son sang, et des partis… des nations extérieures en profiteront pour nous asservir. Il faut agir de manière urgente pour redresser le pays et ramener l'ordre et la prospérité. Je pense que vous, plus qu'un autre, vous devez ressentir le besoin de voir cette discorde disparaître et la situation s'améliorer.

 

Le visage de Francis se figea.

 

La voix de Bonaparte était impeccablement maîtrisée, pourtant pas assez pour faire croire que la conversation n'avait aucune importante, aucun but précis. Le sourire était accueillant, charmeur, et le feu de la détermination brûlait dans ses yeux.

 

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Francis n'avait jamais cessé de prier ces dernières années, c'était bien pour cela. Un sauveur, un miracle. N'importe quoi, pourvu que lui et son peuple puissent sortir de cet enfer. Il se rappelait de ces moments où, envahi par la tristesse et la folie, il se déchaînait contre les murs ou le mobilier, les phalanges ensanglantées, des larmes brûlantes coulant le long de ses joues, et ses supplications répétées. _Pitié, faites que cela s'arrête… faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour arranger les choses..._

 

– … Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

 

– Parce que j'ai de grands projets pour la France et je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est votre place au sein de ce grand engrenage.

 

À nouveau, les doutes lui vinrent. Serait-il malgré tout possible que cet homme sache… ?

 

Non, ce n'était pas possible… Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Tout ceux qui connaissaient Francis Bonnefoy étaient morts, ou partis en exil.

 

Francis laissa échapper un soupir.

 

– Je vois, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'un humble Parisien comme moi pourrait vous aider dans vos ambitieux projets, quels qu'ils soient ?

 

Bonaparte eut un sourire furtif.

 

– Vous êtes plus qu'un simple Parisien, Monsieur, répondit-il. Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas passé ces derniers mois à vous rechercher sans relâche juste pour trouver un « _humble Parisien_ ».

 

Francis eut un rire sec, mais non moqueur.

 

– Tant d'efforts juste pour ma misérable personne ! Vous m'en voyez flatté !

 

– Oh, vous devriez l'être ! répliqua, presque joueur, Bonaparte. Après tout, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux personnes intéressantes.

 

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix que Francis avait peur d'analyser. Son regard le fascinait en même temps qu'il le dérangeait. Il aurait voulu que ce regard d'aigle le fixe avec moins d'insistance.

 

– Seigneur, dit-il avec un ton léger pour ne pas s'exposer, pour ne pas se trahir. Se pourrait-il que je sois intéressant ?

 

– Oh, répondit Bonaparte en un souffle, mais vous êtes une personne _fascinante_ , France.

 

Francis se figea, l'évocation inattendue de son nom de nation ayant interrompu le flot de ses pensées.

 

– … Qu'avez-vous dit ? dit-il en un murmure, le ton de sa voix calme mais laissant supposer qu'elle pourrait monter en dangerosité.

 

Bonaparte savait qui il était. Cette visite ne pouvait pas être anodine. Si Francis le soupçonnait au départ, c'était à présent une certitude. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Ce Bonaparte voulait certainement quelque chose, et Francis craignait en partie la réponse.

 

Bonaparte ne s'en offusqua pas.

 

– Vous êtes Francis Bonnefoy, énonça-t-il, la nation de France.

 

C'était une affirmation, et non une question.

 

– Comment…

 

– J'ai réussi à rencontrer le médecin qui vous traitait lorsque vous étiez à la cour de Versailles, expliqua Bonaparte. Cela fait des mois que je vous recherche. J'ai utilisé tous les moyens possibles pour entrer en contact avec toute personne ayant été en contact avec vous, notamment des anciens employés du château de Versailles. Les anciens gardes du château ne vous ont plus vu depuis la fuite du roi à Varennes, fuite que vous aviez déconseillé car vous avez craint les répercussions du peuple en apprenant la nouvelle. C'est un ancien jardinier qui m'a révélé le nom de votre médecin. J'ai rencontré ce dernier il y a quelques semaines. Il m'a révélé les endroits où vous seriez susceptible de vous abriter. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, c'est un brave homme.

 

– Vous vous êtes renseigné sur ma vie à Versailles ? lança Francis, à la fois incrédule et furieux.

 

– Je me suis renseigné sur _vous_ , corrigea Bonaparte. Tout ce qui vous touche, tout ce qui vous entoure, tout ce qui vous concerne. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, la plupart des personnes qui vous connaissait ont tout simplement disparu. J'ai tout de même réussi à amasser assez d'informations pour me faire une idée de vous.

 

– Je vois, répondit Francis avec un ton froid. Et quelle est votre idée, général Bonaparte ?

 

– Je sais que vous êtes loyal, assez loyal pour avoir voulu sauver la famille royale, malgré le blâme que le peuple a placé sur elle, assez loyal pour avoir voulu de meilleures conditions de vie pour le peuple français, avant que la poudre de la révolution n'éclate. Je sais que vous êtes un homme brave et borné, les dires de votre médecin, du temps qu'il vous soignait lors de batailles, me l'ont bien fait comprendre. Je sais aussi que vous êtes un amateur d'art, vos tentatives de sauvegarde du patrimoine de la nation ne sont pas passées inaperçues… et je sais, ajouta-t-il en soulignant ce point, que vous êtes seul. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être isolé et vulnérable, Francis Bonnefoy, vous êtes destiné à autre chose. Vous l'avez toujours été.

 

Francis ne répondit pas tout de suite, assommé par ce que Bonaparte venait de lui raconter. Il ne le pressa pas pour une réponse, et l'observa en silence.

 

Francis rassembla assez de force pour lui répondre :

 

– Écoutez, Bonaparte, j'ignore ce que vous espérez obtenir de moi, mais si vous pensez que ces informations sur moi vous confèrent un pouvoir sur moi, vous –

 

Une douleur vive et soudaine le frappa dans la poitrine, interrompant brutalement son discours. Un flot de sang remonta, et Francis fut pris d'une crise de toux. Il porta la main à ses lèvres, et de minces filets de sang s'échappèrent entre ses doigts pâles.

 

La Faucheuse avait fait une nouvelle victime, et au vu de l'impact que cela avait déclenché en lui, ce devait être une personnalité importante.

 

_Qui était-ce, cette fois-ci ? Saint-Just, Robespierre, … ?_

 

Il connaissait cette sensation, celle qui lui annonçait qu'il avait perdu un des siens. Elle ne l'avait plus quitté depuis quelques années, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi vive que le jour où il avait perdu son roi.

 

* * *

 

_« Coupable »_

_Depuis que le verdict était tombé, il n'avait cessé de résonner dans l'esprit de Francis, comme un son de cloches funeste._

 

_La monarchie avait été abolie, cela n'avait pas empêché la Convention de juger celui qui était devenu le citoyen Capet comme une menace. À défaut de pouvoir sauver son roi, Francis avait espérer sauver celui qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il avait toujours considéré avec tendresse._

 

_À l'annonce du verdict, le cœur de Francis avait sombré dans sa poitrine. L'émotion avait aussi été palpable chez Malesherbes, l'un des défenseurs de Louis XVI. À l'issue du procès, il était venu vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, apportant ainsi à Louis la réponse redoutée._

 

_Louis avait tâché de réagir et d'accepter son sort avec dignité mais Francis, qui l'avait vu grandir au même titre que ses frères et ses aïeuls, avait remarqué qu'il s'était raidi d'effroi, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait écouté l'énoncé du verdict avec un tel sang froid et une telle noblesse que son défenseur eut, une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage._

 

– _C'est injuste, vraiment, avait avoué, plus tard, Malesherbes à Francis. Cet homme méritait mieux._

_Francis n'avait pu qu'hocher sombrement la tête._

 

_Le lendemain matin, avant son départ, Louis s'était approché de lui et lui avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et les avait étreinte d'une façon qu'il avait voulu rassurante. Cela n'avait pas apaisé Francis, mais il avait apprécié le geste._

 

– _Ne vous en voulez pas, lui avait-il dit d'un ton doux. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu._

 

_Son visage était sombre et il était marqué par les cernes. Malgré tout, son regard se voulait bienveillant envers sa nation._

 

– _Louis, je…_

 

_Francis s'interrompit, hésitant sur ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Qu'aurait-il pu dire qui puisse avoir un sens ou apporter un semblant de réconfort._

 

 _Que pouvait-il dire quand, au fond de lui, une bataille faisait toujours rage, deux parties de lui-même, deux parties du pays, deux parties qui disaient : « **Ces sales nobles et leurs privilèges qui ne veulent rien céder, je les hais, je les hais! Je les veux MORTS! MORTSMORTSMORTSMORTSMORTS!** »_ _et «_ _Non ! Le système doit changer mais je ne veux pas que le sang soit versé ! Louis et sa famille ne méritent pas ça !! »_

 

_Les « Je suis désolé » n'arrangeraient rien, il n'avait même pas le luxe de lui promettre de pouvoir protéger sa famille, et il ne savait pas ce qu'adviendrait du peuple et de la nation. Tout était si flou, si désordonné, si sombre depuis que le voile de la Révolution avait changé le cours de l'Histoire._

 

– … _J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, finit par dire Francis._

 

– _Moi-aussi, mais on ne peut échapper au destin, répondit Louis avec un sourire résigné. Je mourrai sans crainte, et j'espère que ma mort apaisera le peuple..._

 

_Il poussa un soupir, presque malgré lui puis posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Francis. Comme mû par un instinct soudain, il l'étreignit brièvement._

 

– _Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés. Je prie pour que le pays retrouve calme et prospérité, et ne soit pas livré à l'anarchie avec un peuple qui se déchire._

 

_Il s'éloigna, puis posa un regard sur le mur devant lui où il savait que son épouse et ses enfants se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Sur les conseils de l'abbé venu pour lui apporter la communion et la confession, il n'avait pas choisi de revoir sa chère famille pour une nouvelle scène d'adieu. Celles d'hier avaient été suffisamment déchirantes._

 

_Puis, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Francis et le salua pour la toute dernière fois._

 

– _Veillez bien sur ma famille…_

 

_La porte de la cellule se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sourd._

 

_Il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte qu'il s'était avancé presque machinalement vers la cellule de Marie-Antoinette. À son arrivée, la reine leva la tête et s'approcha de lui._

 

_Le regard sombre de ses yeux lui apporta la confirmation qu'elle redoutait._

 

– _Ils ont emmené mon cher mari, lâcha-t-elle en un souffle._

 

_Elle se signa, puis agrippa la main de Francis._

 

– _Je vous en prie, priez avec moi, priez pour mon mari ! Je n'aurais pas la force de le faire toute seule._

 

_Sans un mot – que pouvait-on dire à une femme qui avait tant perdu et qui allait devenir veuve – Francis acquiesça et s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

 

_Leur prière ne fut interrompue que par le bruit des sabots des chevaux et des roues de la voiture roulant sur le sol pavé quittant le Temple, et qui allait mener le roi à son funeste destin. Le son des tambours et des trompettes résonnèrent alors et Marie-Antoinette frissonna lorsqu'elle l'entendit et Francis sentit son cœur manquer un battement._

 

_Il n'osa pas aller voir par la fenêtre. Qu'aurait-il pu y voir d'ailleurs, avec ce brouillard épais qui enveloppait Paris._

 

_Ils restèrent ensemble, dans le silence. Personne, y compris les enfants, n'osa briser le silence, de peur de déclencher une tempête d'émotion qui mettrait du temps à mourir. Marie-Antoinette avait rejoint ses enfants. Elle semblait avoir trouvé un maigre réconfort dans leur étreinte, tandis que Francis s'était muré dans ses pensées, un sentiment désagréable commençant à prendre place au fond de lui-même, comme un parasite qu'il ne savait nommer._

 

_Puis, il commença à entendre progressivement, comme un bourdonnement timide puis de plus en plus fort le bruit de la foule marchant dans Paris, accompagnée par le son des trompettes et des tambours._

 

_Mû par un ressentiment, un instinct soudain, Francis se tourna violemment vers la fenêtre de la cellule raide et alerte. Il entendait avec de plus en plus d'intensité les acclamations de la foule._

 

_Et alors, la voix hachée, broyée de Francis lâcha :_

_\- Le Roi est mort._

 

_Il le sentait sous sa peau, il le sentait tout autour de lui dans cette cellule froide et triste qui servait de prison à la reine et ses enfants, il sentait un imperceptible, un indicible vide._

 

_Et Marie-Antoinette tomba à genoux, comme si le poids de la tristesse l'avait frappé, elle fixa avec intensité son fils, à présent le jeune Louis XVII, et lui souffla :_

 

_« Vive le Roi. »_

_Et elle s'inclina devant lui, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues._

 

_Francis avait observé ce spectacle sans rien dire, une main blanche et tremblante se posa machinalement sur sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait perdu un roi, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'on avait assassiné un de ses rois. Mais, aussi familière que soit cette sensation, Francis n'avait jamais su s'y s'habituer. C'était un vide, une douleur qui revenait sans cesse et qui lui prouvait à quel point la vie était fragile et éphémère, qu'elle soit celle d'un homme du peuple ou d'un roi..._

 

_C'était une sensation fort désagréable, comme toujours. Un malaise profond. Il pouvait sentir sur sa peau le froid d'un courant d'air, la sensation d'un manque._

 

_Il ne sentait plus son cœur battant, non. C'était un creux, un manque, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même._

 

_Les mots de Robespierre résonnèrent encore comme un écho, dans sa tête. Un son de cloche retentissant et cruel._

 

_**« Louis doit mourir car il faut que la patrie vive. »** _

 

_C'était un vide affreux._

 

* * *

 

Affaibli, Francis se laissa tomber, et ses genoux rencontrèrent violemment le sol en bois. Il porta une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, et serra fort le tissu du vêtement qu'il portait, ne prêtant aucune attention à Bonaparte. À cet instant, il se fichait de savoir qui pouvait assister à ses moments de faiblesses. _Au point où il en était…_

 

_Il souhaitait juste que tout cela s'arrête…_

 

Francis réprima un sanglot.

 

– Quand est-ce que tout cela va s'arrêter, se lamenta-t-il.

 

Une main ferme, mais chaude, se posa sur son épaule et Francis en sursauta presque.

 

Bonaparte s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il ne l'ai remarqué. Sa main serra son épaule d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante, puis au bout de quelques secondes, sa main glissa jusqu'à son bras et l'étreignit de façon ferme et le tira vers lui, comme pour le pousser à se mettre debout.

 

– Allons, dit-il, venez.

 

– Où ça ? demanda Francis d'une voix faible.

 

– Je vous emmène en lieu sûr, où vous pourrez vous reposer. Vous aurez un lit et une baignoire à votre disposition.

 

Il le tira une fois de plus et, avec effort, Francis se leva difficilement. Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué au point d'avoir l'impression de se sentir comme un naufragé sur une plage, après avoir été tourné et retourné par le courant. Le courant des révoltes et des guerres civiles.

 

Bonaparte le fixa une nouvelle fois, examinant ses vêtements. La chemise qui avait perdu sa coloration blanche et le pantalon qui présentait quelques petites déchirures. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déboutonna sa veste de général et l'en couvrit sur les épaules de Francis.

 

Francis l'avait observé faire avec stupéfaction. Cela faisait des lunes qu'il n'avait plus reçu un tel geste de bonté, et il ne s'était pas attendu à en recevoir un d'un parfait inconnu.

 

Il sentit la main de Bonaparte se poser dans son dos, au niveau de l'espace entre ses épaules.

 

– Allons, répéta-t-il avec une voix douce, venez.

 

Une partie de Francis se dit qu'il serait inconscient de le suivre, il ne savait rien de Bonaparte et il pourrait tout aussi bien faire partie de ces révolutionnaires dérangés, ou d'une personne aux plans sinistres, ou d'un espion à la botte de la Prusse, de l'Autriche ou, pire, de l'Angleterre. _Arthur avait déjà eu des vues sur la Corse..._

 

L'autre partie de Francis sentit que ce Bonaparte était sincère, et ne lui voulait aucun mal…

 

… et, très sincèrement, il ne dirait pas non à un bon bain chaud et à une sieste sur un lit confortable !

 

Sans un mot, Francis se laissa entraîner par ce général si singulier, et referma la porte de la chambre pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

 

* * *

 

_Une nation était comme un navire. Son gouvernement était ses voiles et son peuple était le vent qui lui permettait de naviguer sur la mer du temps, dans les eaux de l'Histoire. Mais que se passait-il lorsque le vent se retournait contre le navire et le détruisait ?_

 

_Francis avait la réponse._

 

_Le noir complet._

 

_La mort, songeait Francis, était une chose étrange. Surtout lorsqu'on la subissait._

 

_Ce n'était pas encore ce que les Nations appelaient la « Mort Définitive », celle qui vous emportait à jamais, comme la rayonnante Égypte Ancienne ou Rome le toute puissant. Les nations n'étaient pas étrangères à la mort, elles la coutoyait régulièrement, elles la sentaient en elles à chaque fois qu'un de leurs citoyens – soldat, paysan, noble, dirigeant – s’éteignait._

 

_C'était toujours une expérience particulière pour les nations de la subir elles-mêmes, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une forme de mort temporaire._

 

_Francis ne se rappelait plus avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout avait été si flou, si précipité, après qu'il ait été arrêté et jugé. Il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'effondrait, une fois encore. Il avait senti son cœur sombrer lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé, les mains liées, face à celle que l'on désignait comme la Faucheuse, la Faiseuse de Veuves. Celle qui lui avait déjà pris beaucoup, dont son roi et sa reine._

 

_On l'avait placé violemment sur l'échafaud, et il avait à peine entendu la sentence sous le bruit lourd des tambours et des trompettes, ni le bruit de la lame._

 

_Il n'avait rien entendu, ni rien senti. Juste le noir complet, et le silence..._

 

_Était-ce donc ça, la mort ? L'obscurité la plus complète et un silence angoissant ?_

 

_Francis se perdit dans cette obscurité et finit peu à peu par perdre connaissance._

 

_Il ne sut pas au bout de combien de temps il reprit conscience, ce qui le frappa c'était de se retrouver dans une fosse commune, entreposé là avec d'autres victimes de la Faucheuse._

 

_Si la situation n'avait pas été grave, Francis se dit qu'il en aurait rit. Le voilà, entouré de corps, recouvert de chaux et sa tête posée sur son ventre. Mais, pour être honnête, Francis avait plutôt envie de pleurer._

 

_Il se mit en position assise et détacha le ruban de ses cheveux, et s'en servit pour le nouer autour de son cou alors qu'il posait sa tête sur ses épaules. Il serra le nœud, puis se mit péniblement debout. Un ruban n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour fixer sa tête, songeait sombrement Francis, mais cela ferait l'affaire le temps qu'il déniche du fil et un aiguille. Pour le moment, il se voyait difficilement en train d'errer les rues de Paris avec sa tête qui tenait à peine sur son cou. Il n'osait imaginer le désastre que ce serait s'il venait à être surpris._

 

_Discrètement, il sortit de la fosse commune et s'engagea dans une rue après s'être aperçu qu'elle était déserte._

 

_Au bout d'un moment, il trouva un petit hôtel où il savait que le gérant ne poserait pas de questions indiscrètes. La chambre était petite et avait un aspect triste, mais elle ferait une cachette idéale, le temps qu'il se remette des derniers événements… et le temps que les choses s'améliorent… si elles s'amélioreraient. Francis l'ignorait._

 

_Qu'était un navire sans voile et avec un vent vengeur ?_

 

_Sitôt passé la porte, Francis s'effondra contre celle-ci et sanglota._

 

* * *

 

Francis eut l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps qu'il ne se rendit pas compte où il se trouvait, et qu'il ne se rappela pas immédiatement des derniers événements, lorsqu'il était conscient.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à un plafond blanc, la tête lui semblant lourde à cause de sa migraine persistante, le son des tambours résonnant encore dans sa tête, comme un dernier vestige dans son esprit de son cauchemar. Il se redressa lentement et examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et constata rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Il plissa des yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur la fenêtre, aux rideaux ouverts. Le ciel perdait doucement les couleurs sombres du manteau de la nuit pour laisser place à l'aube.

 

Son regard tomba ensuite sur une bassine d'eau en porcelaine, il se leva et pencha la tête pour mieux se débarbouiller la figure. L'eau froide lui fit du bien. Machinalement, sans relever la tête, ses mains tâtèrent pour trouver une serviette, et s'essuya le visage.

 

En relevant la tête, il remarqua son reflet dans un miroir fixé au mur. Un visage pâle et des yeux mornes lui faisaient face.

 

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et Francis se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu, s'attendant à revoir le général corse.

 

Un visage juvénile lui fit face.

 

– Ah, vous êtes réveillé, constata le jeune homme.

 

Après quelques secondes, il demanda : « Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

 

– Comme si j'avais dormi cent ans, répondit Francis.

 

Le jeune homme l'observa, un éclat curieux et à la fois hésitant dans le regard.

 

– Les…, il commença, hésitant. Les nations peuvent…

 

– Non, nous ne pouvons pas dormir cent ans, répondit Francis, un peu amusé. Nous pouvons même nous passer de sommeil pour un temps prolongé.

 

Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole : « Vous me rappelez quelqu'un… »

 

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

 

– Vous devez faire référence au docteur Charles Réhan. Je suis Isidore, son fils. Il est à la retraite, c'est moi qui ait repris le cabinet. Il m'a parlé de vous, au cas où… vous auriez besoin des services de ma famille.

 

– Je me souviens de lui, répondit Francis avec un faible sourire au souvenir de ce médecin si dévoué qu'il avait connu à Versailles. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.

 

– Vous êtes à mon domicile. C'est un général qui vous a ramené en me demandant de vous examiner et de prendre soin de vous, et qu'il reviendrait. Un drôle de bonhomme avec un accent bizarre et des bottes trop grandes pour lui.

 

Francis eut un petit pouffement de rire en réaction. Il avait beau ne l'avoir rencontré qu'hier, c'était une parfaite description de ce Bonaparte.

 

Il ensuite remarqua la pile de vêtements pliée que le jeune docteur Réhan portait dans ses bras.

 

– Je vous ai apporté des vêtements propres, dit Réhan en lui tendant les vêtements. Je vous ai aussi fait préparer un bain. La salle de bain se trouve juste à votre droite, l'eau est encore chaude.

 

Francis s'empara de la pile de vêtement et la caressa du bout des doigts, savourant la douceur du textile. C'étaient des vêtements de civil, simples mais confortables.

 

Réhan prit congé de lui, lui laissant l'intimité nécessaire pour faire sa toilette. Lorsque Francis prit contact avec l'eau chaude, il voulu s'y enfoncer pour ne plus jamais réapparaître.

 

Il resta un moment la tête sous l'eau, les yeux fermés, savourant la chaleur de l'eau et la tranquillité du moment. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était permis de se détendre, sans aucune préoccupation ou inquiétude en tête.

 

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, la peau de ses doigts et de ses orteils était fripée. Il commença à s'habiller, observant par la même occasion son reflet dans le miroir. Il eut du mal à se reconnaître, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait passé de nombreuses semaines, de nombreux mois, avec de vieux vêtements sales et abîmés qu'il lui sembla un instant étrange de se voir vêtu de vêtements beaux et propres. Sa peau pâle et ses cernes contrastaient horriblement avec ses jolis vêtements et Francis regretta sa beauté d'antan, se demandant s'il parviendrait à redevenir séduisant, comme autrefois.

 

Il était en train d'enfiler son pantalon lorsque Réhan frappa à la porte.

 

– Monsieur Bonnefoy, appela-t-il à travers la porte close. Le général Bonaparte souhaiterait vous voir.

 

– Est-il avec vous ? demanda Francis tout en continuant de s'habiller.

 

– Non, monsieur, il attend à l'entrée, répondit la voix étouffée du médecin.

 

Il acheva de s'habiller en boutonnant le haut de sa chemise, et remarqua, dans le reflet du miroir, la ligne fine et rouge qui ornait son cou, comme un collier macabre. Francis leva une main, comme pour toucher la ligne mais laissa retomber sa main, et baissa les yeux.

 

_Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de refaire confiance à quelqu'un, en ces temps d'incertitude ?_

 

– Je ne veux voir personne, répondit enfin Francis.

 

– Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais il insiste !

 

– Cela m'est égal, dîtes-lui que je ne suis pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit !

 

_Non… il ne pouvait pas se le permettre..._

 

Il amena quelques mèches de cheveux au niveau de son cou, cachant ainsi sa cicatrice.

 

* * *

 

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Isidore Réhan lui avait accordé l'hospitalité, cela faisait également la troisième lettre que le jeune médecin lui apportait. Une lettre signée _N._ …

 

– Encore une autre ? demanda Francis, las.

 

– Encore une autre, confirma Réhan avec un sourire. Il arrive chaque jour dans l'espoir d'une rencontre, attend une heure et me laisse avec une lettre à votre nom.

 

– Il est tenace, soupira Francis.

 

– C'est une assez bonne façon de le décrire, répondit Réhan avec un air enjoué.

 

Francis eut un petit sourire. La joie d'Isidore Réhan savait être contagieuse ; « C'est toujours mieux que ce soit la joie et non les maladies qui soient contagieuses ; ces dernières font marcher mon affaire, mais je ne peux pas me réjouir de leur existence, ce serait horriblement non professionnel de ma part ! » avait répondu Isidore lorsque Francis lui en avait fait la remarque.

 

Francis inspira lorsque son attention revint à la lettre. Après l'avoir observé un moment, il finit par la décacheter et la déplia pour lire son contenu :

 

_Voilà trois jours que je suis sans nouvelles de vous. Le docteur Réhan m'assure de votre bonne santé, est-ce vraiment le cas, ou la raison de votre silence est-elle autre ? Vous ai-je déplu, Monsieur Bonnefoy ? J'avais cependant osé espérer le contraire, le jour de notre rencontre. Me serais-je trompé ? Je ne prétends pas avoir le pouvoir de changer votre opinion sur ma personne. M'accorderez-vous cependant le plaisir de votre compagnie ? Je ne demande qu'un peu de votre temps pour une seule rencontre, pour me prouver à vous._

_N._

 

Francis la reposa, sans un mot.

 

– Comptez-vous lui répondre, ou dois-je m'attendre à une nouvelle lettre demain matin ? s'enquit Réhan, sur un ton légèrement amusé.

 

Francis l'ignora et choisit de répondre à sa question par une autre :

 

– Vous qui l'avez rencontré, que pensez-vous de lui ?

 

– Nous ne nous sommes que peu parlé, répondit Réhan en haussant des épaules. Mon père l'a décrit comme un jeune homme insistant et plein d'ambition, parfois impatient mais pas dénué d'intelligence et de sympathie. Il l'a beaucoup impressionné. Et puis…

 

– Quoi donc ? s'enquit Francis, piqué malgré lui par la curiosité.

 

– Il est de plus en plus apprécié, confessa Réhan. Il fait de plus en plus parler de lui, avec les victoires militaires qu'il remporte. Sa victoire à Toulon a notamment fait couler beaucoup d'encre. On le décrit comme un génie militaire.

 

Francis resta songeur, un long moment. Puis, il leva la tête et observa Réhan.

 

– … Il n'abandonnera pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

 

Il ignorait si cette question était pour lui-même ou adressée à Réhan.

 

– Pas tant que vous accepterez de lui accorder une audience, répondit le médecin.

 

Et il s'en alla rejoindre ses patients, laissant Francis seul avec ses pensées.

 

Plus tard, alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre, il repensa à sa dernière conversation avec le docteur Réhan, puis à sa propre rencontre avec le général Bonaparte.

 

Après les avoir analysées, un point demeurait clair : le jeune général Bonaparte était brillant, il avait de l'ambition, et il commençait à se faire un nom dans la société qui s'enthousiasmait de ses victoires et qui espérait trouver en lui un esprit brillant qui saurait apporter un peu de soleil en ces périodes sombres.

 

Il repensa aux lettres, insistantes, que Bonaparte avait envoyé, le priant de lui accorder une nouvelle rencontre, espérant son bon rétablissement.

 

Il ne voulait pas céder face à ce jeune général qui lui était inconnu. Il tenait encore, malgré son état faible, à conserver les apparences, après avoir affiché un moment de faiblesse face à lui quelques jours auparavant. Il était la nation de France. Il avait subit et subira encore, mais il devait se relever, à tout prix.

 

Les temps étaient encore instables, il le sentait. La situation s'était calmée pour le temps présent, après les fortes exécutions qu'il avait ressenties, mais il restait alerte. Il sentait que les révoltes pouvaient reprendre…

 

… Tout comme il sentait la confiance peu à peu grandissante du peuple envers ce général plein d'avenir.

 

Francis poussa un long soupir qu'il avait retenu, et se plaça devant sa fenêtre de chambre, observant d'un air absent la vie au-dehors.

 

_Pouvait-il se permettre de refaire confiance à quelqu'un ?_

 

_Et lui, pouvait-il refaire confiance à lui-même auprès de son peuple, auprès d'un dirigeant qui pourrait le guider et le gouverner ?_

 

Francis détestait l'avouer, mais il avait été autant coupable que victime dans cette ère de révoltes. Lui-aussi avait été gagné par la fièvre révolutionnaire… lui-aussi avait protesté… lui-aussi avait laissé des personnes se faire exécuter par la guillotine… avant que la folie révolutionnaire ne se retourne contre lui.

 

Francis voulait à tout prix se redresser, et laisser derrière lui cette sombre part de lui-même tout en espérant que cette page sombre de son histoire se tourne… Mais la situation était encore instable... À qui pourrait-il accorder sa confiance pour redresser le pays... Auprès de qui pourrait-il se permettre de refaire confiance à lui-même, auprès de quelle personne capable de le comprendre et de le guider… Quelle personne serait suffisamment forte pour porter le poids de la nation ?

 

À ces mots, le visage de Bonaparte s’imposa à son esprit, mais il le chassa en tirant les rideaux de sa fenêtre.

 

Son regard se posa sur la veste du général Bonaparte, soigneusement pliée sur une chaise non loin du lit, et il la contempla pendant de longues minutes, puis les quelques feuilles vierges posées sur un bureau, accompagnées d'une plume et d'un encrier.

 

Semblant avoir pris une décision, Francis prit la plume et commença à écrire, hésitant alors qu'il choisissait ses mots. En quelques mots brefs, il demanda à le rencontrer dans un lieu public, dans une auberge ou un salon, et confia ensuite la lettre au docteur Réhan qui avait choisit de ne pas commenter face à l'expression grave de son visage.

 

La réponse de Bonaparte arriva quelques heures plus tard. Francis n'en fut pas surpris.

 

_J'ai été heureux de recevoir une réponse de vous. J'aimerais vous rencontrer au cours d'un dîner, demain soir à huit heures, au restaurant « L'auberge de la croix dorée », près du Palais-Royal._

_N._

 

– Voilà, murmura Francis en fixant la lettre, je ne peux plus reculer à présent.

 

Son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la veste de général. Il soupira. « Je suppose que je devrais au moins le faire pour lui rendre sa veste… »

 

 _Alea Jacta Est_. Le sort en est jeté, comme aurait dit son père, Rome Antique. Les dés étaient jetés...

 

* * *

 

Francis poussa la porte de l'auberge en inspirant profondément.

 

Il avait beau se répéter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple rencontre, Francis avait l'étrange impression que son sort allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes… les prochaines heures… et il priait pour que les choses lui soient enfin favorables, quoiqu'il puisse se décider, de sa main ou par la force du destin.

 

En entrant, Francis fut émerveillé par le décor : sur le parquet de bois clair était disposé un épais tapis mêlant des fleurs et des arabesques dans des tons de couleurs chaudes, les murs et plafond blancs étaient rehaussés de lambris et de frises dorés, et des rideaux de brocart fleuri, assortis au tapis, habillaient les fenêtres.

 

– Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à m'accorder ce genre de luxe, déclara Bonaparte en guise de salutations, mais j'ai jugé pouvoir faire exception à l'occasion de notre rencontre.

 

– Je vous remercie, répondit poliment Francis.

 

– C'est moi qui vous remercie, dit Bonaparte d'un ton cordial. D'être venu.

 

– Je devais au moins vous rencontrer pour vous remettre ceci, répondit Francis en sortant de son manteau la veste de général lavée et soigneusement pliée.

 

– Le cuisinier nous a déjà apporté le repas, annonça Bonaparte en désignant les plats installés sur la table. Il est monté à l'étage mais reste à notre disposition si un besoin se fait ressentir.

 

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « J'ai demandé à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés. Ce sera uniquement vous et moi, ce soir. »

 

– Je l'ai remarqué, répondit Francis.

 

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comment réagir, ni de l'attitude à adopter. Alors, sans d'autres mots, il s'installa à table, et Bonaparte en fit de même après avoir revêtu sa veste.

 

– Je vois que vous semblez aller un peu mieux, remarqua Bonaparte. J'en suis bien aise.

 

– Le docteur Réhan m'a bien soigné, et je sens en moi que la situation du pays s'est calmée, pour le temps présent, répondit Francis en se servant à boire.

 

– _Vous sentez…_ , répéta Bonaparte. Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

 

Francis reposa son verre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pendant qu'il terminait de boire.

 

– Les nations, commença-t-il en surveillant ses mots, sont directement liées à leur peuple et leur gouvernement. La situation du pays reflète notre état d'esprit et notre santé. Si la situation est au plus mal, la nation se sentira malade. Plus la situation est grave et plus les symptômes sont importants. Les guerres civiles et la Terreur, déclenchées par la révolution, ont provoqué en moi… un malaise profond.

 

– … Votre malaise, le jour de notre rencontre, prononça soigneusement Bonaparte, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots à employer, seraient-elles du à un événement qui se serait produit ?

 

– … Oui, répondit sombrement Francis.

 

– J'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre, sur les nations…, commenta doucement Bonaparte.

 

– Je vous apprendrais, lui dit Francis, quelque chose me dit que vous ne vous contenterez pas de cette rencontre.

 

Bonaparte sourit légèrement. « Perspicace. »

 

– J'ai plusieurs siècles d'expérience.

 

– J'ai encore bien des choses à connaître à votre sujet, remarqua Bonaparte.

 

– Comment, vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas déjà tout appris de moi ? fit remarquer Francis avec un ton sarcastique. Votre petite enquête vous a pourtant permis d'apprendre beaucoup.

 

Bonaparte arqua un sourcil, se sentant joueur.

 

– Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez été un homme difficile à trouver… et c'est d'autant plus difficile d'en savoir plus sur vous. Vous êtes une personne énigmatique, France.

 

Devant l'intensité de ce regard sur lui, Francis ne savait comment réagir. Ce Corse savait beaucoup de choses et à la fois si peu de choses sur lui. Sous son uniforme, il paraissait très maigre, sa peau était pâle et des cheveux mi-longs encadraient son visage, le rendant quelque peu sévère et intimidant. Pourtant, ce regard était attirant et l'expression de son visage était déterminée.

 

Il ne commenta pas ces paroles. À la place, il répondit simplement : « Vous pouvez m'appeler Francis. »

 

Bonaparte l'observa, un mince sourire, sincère et chaleureux sur les lèvres, et le regard soudainement doux. Il semblait charmé.

 

– Je dois avouer qu'apprendre que vous étiez ma nation a été pour moi un soulagement, confessa Bonaparte.

 

– Vraiment ?

 

C'est alors que, contre toute-attente, le masque parfait et imperceptible de Bonaparte se brisa pour laisser place à quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à… de la gêne ?

 

– Il aurait été embarrassant pour moi de penser que mon… intérêt à votre égard était de nature autre, finit par avouer Bonaparte.

 

Cela fut plus fort que lui, Francis éclata de rire. Un rire faible et un peu rauque, mais un rire sincère.

 

Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il avait rit.

 

– Lorsque vous aurez fini de rire à mes dépens, répondit Bonaparte gêné, vous reprendriez bien à boire ?

 

Francis obtempéra, avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

 

Leur repas se révéla agréable, à la surprise de Francis. Le soir tombait à toute vitesse, les heures s'écoulant aussi rapidement que l'eau dans un ruisseau. Les cloches de l'église la plus proche sonnèrent vite neuf heures… puis dix…

 

Une bougie flambait dans le coin de la pièce, et il hésita à en demander une autre. Il n'avait pas la volonté de bouger. Bonaparte lui racontait les dernières nouvelles, de France et d'ailleurs et Francis écoutait sans trop parler, les couverts reposés sur leurs assiettes.

 

Au bout d'un moment de silence, il reprit la parole, crevant l’abcès :

 

– À présent que vous m'avez trouvé et que nous sommes réunis à cette table, que voulez-vous de moi exactement ?

 

Une partie de lui redoutait la réponse, mais il _devait_ savoir.

 

– Je veux faire de vous la plus grande des nations, répondit Bonaparte avec conviction.

 

À ces mots, Francis lâcha un petit rire, un rire triste et un peu moqueur.

 

– Je ne sais pas si c'est possible…

 

– C'est possible ! répondit Bonaparte avec assurance en se levant de sa chaise, le son de sa voix faisant ressortir le général en lui, l'espace d'un instant. Nous allons nous sortir de cette ère de terreur et ramener paix et prospérité au sein de la nation, et de cette ère va surgir un nouveau dirigeant !

 

– Un nouveau dirigeant ? répéta Francis, la surprise teintant le son de sa voix, fixant Bonaparte comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

 

Bonaparte hocha la tête, un mince sourire ornant son visage et Francis pensa, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait un air charismatique, qui donnait envie de le regarder mais aussi de l'écouter.

 

– Oui ! Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à ce qu'une nation ait un dirigeant, n'est-ce-pas ? lui répondit Bonaparte avec un ton doux.

 

– Non, mais… je n'ai plus aucun dirigeant…, dit Francis dans un souffle, le regard de ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'il s'empêchait de penser à cette journée fatale, le bruit sourd des tambours et des trompettes alors que son roi marchait vers la mort.

 

La voix de Bonaparte perça la brume sombre de ses pensées.

 

– Si, vous en avez un, affirma-t-il.

 

Francis le fixa, fronçant des sourcils, cherchant à décerner quelque chose dans ce regard d'aigle. Puis il secoua la tête.

 

– Non, je ne vois vraiment pas…, commença à dire Francis.

 

Sans doute que Réhan lui en aurait parlé… si quelqu'un avait repris les rênes du pays.

 

– Vous m'avez moi, lui répondit Bonaparte.

 

Francis leva des yeux incrédules en sa direction, mais les yeux de Bonaparte le fixèrent avec une détermination sincère.

 

– Que dîtes-vous… ? commença à demander Francis.

 

Cet homme était-il fou, ou bien tout simplement visionnaire… ou ambitieux ?

 

La main de Bonaparte vint serrer son épaule, et il fixa Francis, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien. Malgré lui, Francis se sentit hypnotisé par ce regard empli de force et de détermination, mais pas dénué de sympathie pour autant.

 

– Accordez-moi votre confiance, Francis Bonnefoy. Accordez-moi votre confiance, et ensemble, nous avancerons. Nous rétablirons l'ordre et la paix, et nous allons nous élever jusqu'aux sommets de l'Histoire.

 

Impensable… C'était impensable ! Francis secoua la tête.

 

– Croyez-vous qu'on vous laissera faire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement condescendant. J'ai déjà rencontré, au cours de ma longue vie, des personnes aussi ambitieuses que vous qui ont échoué.

 

Cela ne semblait pas perturber Bonaparte, qui ne se départait pas de son sourire assuré.

 

D'une certaine façon, Francis doutait que Bonaparte soit un homme à être facilement perturbé...

 

– Il le faudra bien, pourtant, répondit Bonaparte.

 

– Pourquoi tant de confiance ? demanda Francis, à la fois subjugué et curieux.

 

– C'est simple : parce que je vous ai, répondit Bonaparte.

 

– Vous _m'avez_? lança Francis, ne sachant s'il devait être incrédule ou furieux.

 

Une nation appartenait à son peuple, à ses dirigeants… Il n'empêche que l'audace de ce Corse le surprenait, et le perturbait également.

 

– Oui, répondit simplement Bonaparte. Je vous ai cherché, je vous ai vu et vous ai emmené avec moi. Je vous ai conquis, d'une certaine manière.

 

– Si vous m'aviez conquis, j'aurais accepté de vous revoir le lendemain de notre rencontre, répliqua Francis.

 

– C'est vrai, vous m'avez refusé trois fois. Et pourtant, vous voilà avec moi, observa Bonaparte.

 

– Est-ce ainsi que vous remportez vos batailles, général ? demanda Francis, éberlué et pourtant étrangement fasciné par cette audace.

 

– Toujours.

 

– Je ne vous ai pas déclaré la guerre, Bonaparte, fit remarquer Francis.

 

– Non, mais nous sommes hélas en temps de guerre.

 

– Je le sais que trop bien, soupira Francis. La révolution… la république… qui ont mis contre moi les monarchies d'Europe… et ces guerres civiles… cette ère de Terreur qui n'en finissent pas.

 

Il lâcha un soupir, las.

 

– J'ai… beaucoup perdu. Parfois, je me demandais même si j'avais perdu la raison, avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine inaudible.

 

 _Si_ , pensa-t-il, _il l'avait. Perdre temporairement la raison au profit de la folie révolutionnaire, après que son Roi et sa Reine aient perdu la vie_.

 

Il sentit une présence s'approcher plus près de lui, son ombre s'affichant sur la table. Bonaparte l'avait rejoint. Il posa une main sur le bras de Francis, et força doucement ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

 

– Vous n'allez plus rien perdre, France. Je vous en donne ma parole. Nous allons redresser le pays et l'amener vers la gloire. Faites-moi confiance, accordez moi votre personne, votre loyauté, et je vous apporterais paix et gloire.

 

– Je ne…, commença Francis, prêt à objecter.

 

– Je ne vous décevrais pas, insista Bonaparte.

 

Cela ressemblait presque à une promesse. Une promesse à laquelle, aussi folle et irréaliste semblait-elle, Francis voulait croire, malgré ses doutes, malgré l'insupportable et irrésistible audace de Bonaparte.

 

Un homme désespéré était prêt à croire en tout. Napoléon Bonaparte devait le savoir.

 

Francis refusait de le montrer, mais il l'était au fond de lui. Un homme désespéré, qui avait tant perdu et qui ne voulait plus rien perdre.

 

Bonaparte lui tendit sa main. « Faites-moi confiance ! »

 

Francis le fixa un instant sans dire un mot, puis fixa la main tendue.

 

Cette main ouverte était-elle le signe d'un nouveau commencement, d'un nouvel avenir, qui serait soit plus brillant ou plus sombre que le présent dans lequel il se trouvait ? Ce Bonaparte pouvait-il insuffler un nouvel air, et apporter plus de lumière, ou laisserait-il la France encore plus vidée de son sang qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

 

Ses yeux se levèrent pour se poser à nouveau sur le visage du général corse. Celui-ci l'observait patiemment, le regard empli de promesses.

 

Au plus profond de lui, Francis ne voulu pas s'inquiéter de savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait et où ce Bonaparte allait le mener, ce qu'il savait c'est que Bonaparte était un être déterminé et plein de conviction, et que Francis avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse arranger la situation, quelqu'un qui puisse diriger la nation, une ancre sur laquelle s'appuyer, et que ce Napoléon Bonaparte se proposait d'être cette ancre, d'être son soleil levant tout comme Francis serait le sien.

 

Il y avait cependant un détail à régler.

 

– Promettez-moi une chose, déclara Francis, le ton dur.

 

Bonaparte le fixa un instant sans cligner des yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers lui.

 

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il soigneusement.

 

– N'essayez plus de parler de moi de cette façon. Je suis votre nation, Bonaparte, pas une possession. Vous pourriez bien devenir président, roi, voire plus, s'il me prenait l'envie de me venger vous ne me verriez pas venir !

 

_Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre…_

 

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec calme, mais qui laissait deviner une certaine dangerosité. Comme un félin silencieux, susceptible de bondir sur sa proie à chaque instant.

 

Bonaparte considéra ces paroles puis finit par hocher la tête. Un sourire ornait à présent son visage.

 

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, déclara-t-il enfin. C'est entendu.

 

Et il reproposa sa main.

 

Sans un mot, Francis leva un bras et sa main alla rejoindre celle de Bonaparte.

 

La main de Bonaparte se referma sur la sienne et la serra fort, comme scellant la promesse d'un engagement.

 

La nuit était encore jeune, au dehors, mais Francis Bonnefoy et Napoléon Bonaparte eurent le pressentiment que le soleil levant qui, quelques heures plus tard, commenceraient à couvrir Paris et l'ensemble de la France serait annonciateur d'une aube nouvelle.

 

Un jour nouveau allait bientôt arriver et, peut-être, une nouvelle ère…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Le petit cours d'histoire : **
> 
> **→ La journée du 6 octobre 1789 est marquée par la marche de femmes de Paris à Versailles où elles se rassemblent dans la cour du château et réclament la présence du roi à Paris pour mieux le surveiller.**   
>  **→ À la suite de l'attaque des Tuileries, la famille royale est internée à la prison du Temple. À l'issue de son procès, Louis XVI est condamné à mort le 15 janvier 1793 et exécuté le 21 janvier vers 10h22.**   
>  **→ L'émotion de Malesherbes, défenseur de Louis XVI, est véridique : au moment d'annoncer le verdict au Roi, il éclate en sanglot et Louis XVI lui aurait alors déclaré : « _Je m'attendais à ce que vos larmes m'apprennent ; remettez-vous, mon cher Malesherbes._ ».**   
>  **→ Pour le dernier discours de Louis XVI et Francis, je me suis inspirée des paroles prononcées par Louis XVI la veille de sa mort, à savoir : _« Je mourrai sans crainte. Je voudrais que ma mort fît le bonheur des Français et pût écarter les malheurs que je prévois, le peuple livré à l'anarchie, devenu la victime de toutes les factions, les crimes se succédant, de longues dissensions déchirant la France. »_ , ces paroles résonnent de façon funeste quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé après sa mort, à savoir la Terreur.**   
>  **→ Lorsque Marie-Antoinette appris la mort de son époux, à la prison du Temple, elle se serait approchée de son fils, alors devenu le jeune Louis XVII, et aurait prononcé la formule d'usage « Le Roi est mort, vive le roi. » et se serait agenouillée devant lui.**   
>  **→ Les restaurants existaient bien avant la Révolution française, c'est cependant depuis cette dernière que le phénomène a pris de l'ampleur. D'une part, parce que l'émigration des aristocrates laisse leur personnel de service (dont leurs cuisiniers), sans emploi et, d'autre part, de nombreux provinciaux arrivent à Paris et ils n'ont pas forcément de famille qui puisse les nourrir. On compte, dès 1789 à Paris, une centaine de restaurants fréquentés par la bonne société, regroupés autour du Palais-Royal.**
> 
> ** Quelques remarques : **
> 
> **→ Je n'ai pas situé exactement l'année où Francis rencontre Napoléon, libre à vous de vous faire votre propre interprétation, surtout si vous avez vos propres headcanons sur le sujet. Pour ceux qui veulent avoir une petite idée sur la période, je n'ai pas défini d'année mais je situe ce chapitre vers la fin de l'époque de la Terreur (1793 – 1794).**   
>  **→ Francis a certes rencontré Napoléon après l'attaque des Tuileries au chapitre 1, ici il ne se souvient pas de cette rencontre trop brève pour lui, surtout avec les préoccupations qu'il a du avoir avec la Révolution, la déchéance de la monarchie et de la famille royale, et l'époque de la Terreur.**   
>  **→ Je suis restée floue sur les agissements de Francis pendant la Révolution et la période de révoltes pour une raison : je ne suis pas assez familière sur cette période pour me donner une idée de ce qu'aurait pu faire Francis et pour imaginer ce qu'auraient pu être ses relations avec les révolutionnaires notoires, comme le si controversé Robespierre…**   
>  **→ Concernant la scène où Napoléon affirme à Francis être son prochain dirigeant, je me suis inspirée d'une scène de la mini-série _Napoléon_ de 2002 où Napoléon affirme à Joséphine qu'elle va se remarier. Celle-ci lui révèle n'avoir aucun amant ne s'étant présenté, ce à quoi Napoléon lui répond : « Mais si… moi ! » (Typique Bonaparte… typique !)**   
>  **→ Concernant la scène où Francis déclare à Bonaparte « Je ne vous ai pas déclaré la guerre », je me suis inspirée d'une scène dans _Joséphine ou la comédie des ambitions_ , où Napoléon parle à sa future dulcinée en ces mots charmants « Je vous conquiert », ce à quoi Joséphine lui demande si c'est ainsi qu'il gagne ses batailles et qu'elle ne lui a pas déclaré la guerre. Et Napoléon, ce grand romantique, de répliquer « Non mais moi, je vous déclare l'amour ». Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ;p ?**
> 
> **C'est donc la fin de cette fanfic sur Napoléon et Francis. Je n'en ai cependant pas fini pour autant avec ce cher Bonaparte car j'ai d'autres projets de fanfic (surtout des ficlets) que j'ai l'intention d'écrire, et pourquoi pas sur d'autres rois ou autres dirigeants français… _Stay tuned!_**
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> ** Le petit cours d'histoire :   
>  **
> 
> **Pour l'écriture de cette fic, je me suis inspirée du Napoléon de Christian Clavier ( _Napoléon_ , téléfilm de 2002) et de Sacha Guitry ( _Napoléon_ , 1955), ainsi que de mes lectures et mes recherches sur internet. Certains éléments de cette fic se sont réellement produits :**
> 
> **→ La Corse appartenait autrefois à la République de Gènes et fut déclarée indépendante en 1735 puis en 1751, ce qui n'a pas empêché Gènes de céder la Corse à la France en 1768. Les Corses ne furent pas d'accord, Gènes ne leur ayant pas demandé leur avis et les troupes corses qui s'étaient soulevées furent battues, et la Corse considérée comme conquête militaire. Ce n'est que vers 1789 qu'elle est considérée comme partie intégrante du royaume de France.**   
>  **→ Napoléon entra à l'école royale militaire de Brienne en mai 1779 et y resta cinq ans. Il n'était pas très apprécié de ses camarades qui l'attribuaient parfois du surnom Paille au nez.  
> **   
>  **→ Il devient sous-lieutenant après un examen en artillerie et a reçu son ordre d'affectation au régiment d'artillerie de la Fère (Valence) en 1785.**   
>  **→ Pascal Paoli fut un général et homme politique, chef de la nation corse indépendante, et fut plusieurs fois en exil en Angleterre où il espérait trouver des alliés.**   
>  **→ Napoléon fut bel et bien présent lors de l'invasion des Tuileries par le peuple le 20 juin 1792 et aurait manifesté son mépris pour l'impuissance de Louis XVI.  
> **   
>  **→ Il remporta une victoire à Toulon, qui fut livrée aux Britanniques par les royalistes. Napoléon, alors jeune capitaine, participa au siège de Toulon et chassa les troupes britanniques.**
> 
> ** Quelques libertés :  **
> 
> **→ J'ai situé un peu tôt le clash entre les Bonaparte et Pascal Paoli, fervent partisan d'une Corse non française. En réalité, cela s'est produit pendant la période de la Révolution. Il y avait de nombreuses luttes de clans en Corse entre les paolistes, partisans de Pascal Paoli, soutenant la monarchie à l'anglaise, et les Bonaparte soutenant la Révolution. Les tensions furent à un point tel que la maison des Bonaparte est mise à sac et incendiée en 1793. La famille dut s'installer à Marseille.**   
>  **→ Il fut effectivement question d'un royaume anglo-corse mais davantage pendant la Terreur où Pascal Paoli espérait chasser les alliés de la Terreur de Corse. J'avoue ne pas être renseignée plus que ça sur le sujet :|**
> 
> **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
